


The Brood of Thrud

by Disciplinary_Committee_Chief



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Abuse, Blood, F/M, Impregnation, Loss of Morality, Mindbreak, Prison Sex, Rape, Ryona, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disciplinary_Committee_Chief/pseuds/Disciplinary_Committee_Chief
Summary: Hilda has tortured Tailtiu for years. She then comes up with an idea: use Tailtiu's minor Thrud blood to breed lots of children with major Thrud blood. Thus, she calls on the help of a Friegian noble named Kempf...
Relationships: Tailtiu/Kempf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Brood of Thrud

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. As always, comments and suggestions welcome.

With the whip lashes still red and fresh on her body, Hilda whispered her next torture into Tailtiu's ear, her lips contorted into an ugly, wrinkled smile. "I've arranged for someone's visit," she murmered. "A Friegian noble, of Thrud noble blood. Ishtar isn't enough: I want more Major pawns, and he'll be the one to pump them into you."  
  
Tailtiu fought wildly against her restraints. "No! Please, Mother, no! My husband--"  
  
"Your husband burned in hellfire!" she cackled. "You're useless at absolutely everything. Little Tine is my captive; she's worthless too. And the less said about Arthur, the better: he ran like a coward and died with a sword in his back."  
  
"You're lying! Arthur is alive!"  
  
"I fed his corpse to the dogs myself, you little whore!" She gripped Tailtiu's gaunt cheeks, pursing her dry, chapped lips together. "You're my baby factory now. Enjoy!" She kissed her daughter-in-law with one last, loveless kiss - her final goodbye.  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
It took three days for him to arrive. Three days of dread for Tailtiu, absolutely terrified for whatever Hell await.  
  
His name was Kempf, a member of Friegian nobility. He was a soldier, commander of his own division in the Imperial Army. He was handsome - somewhat - but his face was marred by a seemingly permanent sneer. Tailtiu was relieved: if he was young, perhaps she could talk sense into him!  
  
Upon entering the cell, however, he immediately seized her shoulders and forcefully drove against the wall, smacking her head against the stone. Perhaps not.  
  
"You know what I'm here for."  
  
Tailtiu remained silent as Kempf began tearing off her clothes. Years had passed since she learned that there was just no fighting it. He didn't like that, however. Kempf was arrogant and cruel to his very core: there was no fun in rape without resistance. He craved attention. Love, hatred, fear - anything was fine. He knew exactly what to say.  
  
"That little brat wandering the prison halls... Tine, was it? She's yours, isn't she? Do you think she wants to join us? A little mother-daughter fuckfest?"  
  
"You bastard!" Tailtiu fought vigorously against Kempf's hold, pushing him away enough to find his leg and sink teeth into his skin. Kempf yelped and fought back desperately, punching her face at least ten times until she was forced to let go.  
  
"You little bitch! You bit me!"  
  
Tailtiu's cheeks were bruised the same colour as her hair within two minutes of meeting her new captor, but she still remained defiant. "Don't you dare... lay a finger on my daughter."  
  
"Or what?" Kempf sneered, winding up a kick that caught Tailtiu's jaw and blasted her against the wall. She slumped in that position and Kempf knelt before her, lifting Tailtiu's cracked chin with his forefinger and thumb. Her purple eyes were empty. "I _said_ 'or what', you stupid bitch!?" He fondled her saggy breast, eager to provoke more of Tailtiu's responses. Tailtiu again said nothing, mostly because her lungs were still winded from the kick.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't do anything that would get me on the bad side of Hilda, that old hag." He looked around briefly to check none of her ears were closeby. "She's my ticket to the top, you see."  
  
"She's using you," Tailtiu managed to gasp out between her ragged breath. "Once the Major Thrud child is born, she'll dispose of you like she did me."  
  
"There's something that sets you and I apart. I'm a man destined for great things; you, my little _whore_ , are a woman who betrayed your own flesh-and-blood. I always do what's expected of me. You know the Child Hunts, yeah? I'm more than willing to kidnap children, to gut their Mother and Father while they watch, if it gets me closer to what I want."  
  
"How does it all end?" Tailtiu asks angrily, her once-famous Wrath returning the smallest cinder of fire to her eyes. "What do you plan to do with the power you seek? Nothing that would ever bring good to the world, I bet. You disgust me."  
  
"There's a man that I oh-so-absolutely loathe. He's an arrogant prick. Once I have the position I deserve, I'll force his sister to be my cocksleeve. That'll show him the distance between us."  
  
"You're a monster. You're pathetic, hypocritical, repulsiv--"  
  
"I'm a genius. Remind me who's the slave here? Now, turn around. Stick that ass up."  
  
Tailtiu wanted to defy him so, so much, but did as she was told. She knew that if she did, his swift kick would hit harder the second time. Kempf grabbed Tailtiu's waist. His hands were as thick as her skinny, malnourished hips, but that didn't deter him. He shoved his cock inside, smiling when he felt how snug it fit. He began to buck his own hips, determined to fuck this girl stupid.  
  
"You're really tight. Hard to believe you've pumped out kids."  
  
"Shut up," Tailtiu whined. "Don't talk about my children now."  
  
"If they only knew their mother was my prisoner," he laughed. "I'm sure they'd come after me. Two little wretches here to save the whore that popped them out. Ooh, so scary."  
  
Kempf pounded Tailtiu into the blood-stained floor, assertive, strong, unrestrained, eager to fill her with everything he was capable of, to display the dominance of her new owner. It felt good, Tailtiu was loathe to admit. His thrusts were wild and intense with no regard for his partner. The slap of his balls smacking her skin echoed, as did Tailtiu's unsilenceable moans. He spanked her underfed ass one last time before exploding directly inside Tailtiu's womb, the baby room instantly filled with minor Thrud seed. He loosened his grip and left her pussy gaping, splashing the remnants of his cum on her exposed back. This marked her body as his property.  
  
Tailtiu sobbed into the cold prison floor, cum leaking from her well-used hole. "Why? Of all the men in Jugdral, why did it have to be someone like you?"  
  
"I'm sure they asked 'Lord' Ishtore to do it, but here's the thing: he's a pansy. A little goody two-shoes that can't fill the boots. Like I said, I'm the only one willing to do whatever it takes." He chuckled cruelly into the void of her prison cell, louder than all of Tailtiu's sorrowful cries.  
  
Alas, it was late, and he had to end it here. He stomped his foot loudly on the ground, signalling Tailtiu's attention. He pointed to his dick. "Clean me up, slut. If you do, I'll leave little Tine well alone - as promised." Tailtiu followed his command, weakly shuffling over to where he basked in the afterglow of complete domination. Kempf felt the chap on Tailtiu's dehydrated lips as she swallowed his length whole. He looked down at those sunken cheeks, recessed even further inwards around his cock. He gazed deep into those hollow eyes that had lost all defiance. He thrust harder into that skull that had taken enough beating to kill stronger, braver men. And he felt nothing. This was what she deserved, just as he deserved the world. After a few more moments of facefucking with nothing but Tailtiu's gurgling choke, she felt his cock swell again and attemped to pull back. Her face, her hair, her body: anywhere was better than hot, sticky cum inside her already- parched throat. Kempf, shrewd and as cruel as ever, realised this and clutched Tailtiu's ponytail with a clenched fist, the other forcing her head to the base of his cock as he blew the most intense load of his life down her defenseless throat. "You slut," he snarled, yanking her up by said ponytail. "I bet that was the best meal you've had in years."  
  
With Kempf giving her gravity, Tailtiu could actually feel the warmth of his cum spill down her throat. She didn't have the energy to gag it back up. Nor did she want to. She swallowed it and showed Kempf her spotless tongue. It was her admittal of utter defeat, so he mercifully let go. "It was delicious," she confessed - partly to get Kempf off her case, partly to protect Tine, and partly, shamefully, that she was happy Hilda's whip had become something more bearable, even... pleasurable to experience, day in day out.  
  
Kempf smiled a very wicked grin. This was what he lived for: someone to extol his greatness. "Don't be shy, slut. There's no one here but you and I. Express what your heart and body desire. If you do, I'll fuck you every single day."  
  
Tailtiu's pussy immediately got wet at the thought of regular sex again after so many years. Hilda sometimes abused her sexually, but she hadn't had actual sex since her husband died. And... her husband was never as good as Kempf was, even though she had only experienced one small session's worth of it. She wanted it badly. Tailtiu practically screamed it, hoarse and needy. "Your cock! Yours, Lord Kempf! I'm so lucky to be a woman!"  
  
"Excellent." he grinned, leaving the cell and locking it behind him. He held the bars tightly with both hands, still grinning madly. "Oh, one last thing. Don't worry about Tine. I always keep my promises. Not that it matters. The way you are now, you'll be begging me to make her mine as well, won't you?"  
  
Tailtiu considered it. She knew that, with Kempf in control of Tailtiu now, the brunt of Hilda's torture would carry over to her little daughter. Tine needed to be saved. "...Yes. Please, Lord Kempf, ask Lady Hilda to bring her tomorrow. Say that it was my suggestion. Tine has minor Thrud blood in her veins too, so I'm sure Mother will consent if you ask. We'll both carry your children!"  
  
"Your daughter has lovely twintails. She'll absolutely love having them pulled while I fuck her."  
  
"Yes! Absolutely, yes!" Kempf left, but Tailtiu continued to fingerfuck herself into a frenzy with the last ounce of her strength. She imagined herself and Tine side-by-side, slaves to the same man's cock. She seriously came for the first time in her life and she owed it all to her new lover, squirting ribbons of quim all across the dungeon floor. It mixed with Lord Kempf's, and she immediately dragged her tongue across the dirty, disease-ridden floor to collect it and eat it all up. She collapsed thereafter with a cum-filled belly. And when all the lust-driven sensations wore off, and the pleasure was replaced with the grim reality of the situation - that in a haze she had overzealously offered up her own daughter as rapemeat - it all hit as hard as it possibly could. Did she regret it? Not one bit.


End file.
